Alice Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Shanti and Gets Grounded
In the Liddell house, Sinbad, Cinderella, Shanti, Timmy Turner, Elroy Jetson, Pinocchio, Thumper, Prince Charming, and Marina were eating some pizza and drinking some Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. As Alice was walking into the dining room, Cinderella said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you are gonna have to pour your own drinks." "Marina, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" Timmy asked. "What time do we have to go to bed?" Elroy asked. "Early." Charming said. "We are leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you all are drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." Cinderella said. As Pinocchio was about to feed his pizza slice to Thumper, Cinderella stopped him. "Hey, doncha!" Pinocchio obeyed her. Sinbad had some sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Cinderella had some clams casino pizza. Shanti had some cheese pizza. Timmy had some mushroom pizza. Elroy had some pepperoni pizza. Johnny had some sausage and olive pizza. Thumper had some barbecue chicken pizza. Charming had some pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza. And Marina had some shrimp pizza. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." Sinbad said. "For pizza?" Cinderella asked. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." Sinbad said, as Alice looked for any pizza for herself. "Charming, you have got the money, don't you?" Marina asked her husband. "Come on." "Traveler's check." Charming said. "Forget it, Charming." Cinderella said. "We have cash." "Did anybody order me some plain cheese?" Alice asked. "Oh yeah, we did." Shanti said. "If you want any, somebody is gonna have to barf it all up. Because it's gone!" Alice glared at her older sister disapprovingly. Elroy was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Elroy!" Marina said. "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Elroy stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Alice was expecting Shanti to barf up her cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Shanti pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Alice ran into her sister's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Shanti was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Sinbad, Cinderella, Timmy, Pinocchio, Thumper, Charming, and Marina saw the whole thing. "Wow!" Elroy said, as he got up from his seat and watched Shanti and Alice fight. Charming was pouring himself some Pepsi when he saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" Charming cried, as he stopped what he was doing and dropped his bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Marina knocked her chair into Elroy, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" Charming said, as he and Marina grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" Sinbad cried. "Let's get these passports out of here." Marina said, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" Alice shouted, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Cinderella got out of her chair, moved Marina's chair forward, and picked up Elroy, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." Cinderella said, as she patted Elroy's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" Sinbad cried, as he separated Alice and Shanti and clutched Shanti's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "She started it!" Alice yelled. "She ate my pizza on purpose! She knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little bitch!" Charming yelled, after wiping the spilled liquid from his pants. Alice was alarmed to see her parents, her brothers, except Elroy, her sister, her pet rabbit, and her ex-parents mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Alice." Cinderella said. "Now you have done it." "Alice, get upstairs! Right now!" Sinbad scolded. "Why?" Alice asked angrily. "Alice, you're nothing but a witch!" Pinocchio told her. "Shut up!" Alice yelled. "Alice, upstairs!" Cinderella ordered. "That means no 20th Century Fox movies for the rest of your life! And no "FernGully: The Last Rainforest" forever!" "But Mother and Father, I love "FernGully: The Last Rainforest"." Alice said. "We do not care!" Sinbad yelled. "Go to bed now! You're not going to the park tomorrow!" Alice became very angry. She glared angrily at Sinbad, Cinderella, Shanti, Timmy, Pinocchio, Thumper, Charming, and Marina and yelled, "You all are as evil as the Queen of Hearts!" She then went to her room in tears, crying and sobbing. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk